


【本马达】【毒液AU】你是我的（PWP一发完）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: 因为忙成狗和各种病（比如坑爹的红眼病害我小半个月看不了电脑），感觉好久没日呆了……这不科学！必须复健！（是不是有人产生了我已经出坑的错觉，但并没有惹，我的日呆之心还熊熊燃烧呢）昨天看完毒液后很有想法，人外攻真的可以为所欲为……（总之就是想方设法让本日呆就对了）预警：NC17，人外play，触手，半强制，失禁，替身梗，雷点低不喜人外的同学请不要进来(强调下不管人外攻人类攻都是ben，是两本一呆的设定。外星共生体因为首次寄生的宿主是Ben，也拥有Ben的一部分人格和感情)（私设：被共生体寄生过的宿主，不会随着共生体的离开而死亡）





	【本马达】【毒液AU】你是我的（PWP一发完）

毒液AU设定，剧情前提：  
呆呆是个混在好莱坞的迷糊底层小编剧，如果按照世俗眼光来看，他应该算个（长得还挺可爱的）loser。有一天小编剧莫名其妙被某个来自外星的共生体入侵寄生了，他给对方起名叫Ben。  
那是他最喜欢的电影明星的名字。

深夜，Matt清醒过来的时候，发现自己又一次躺在了自家破公寓地板上，身边一堆被撕破的食物袋子。电视机还开着，他昏迷前看的那部电影已经播放到尾声，估计他昏了一个多小时了。  
OK，OK，他已经开始适应了和共生体同居的生活节奏。比如脑中会突然想起“我饿我饿”的声音，然后身体开始不由自主地抓起手边一切食物开吃……好在经过他的再三再三强调，这些“食物”里总算没包括活人了。  
感谢上帝。  
“哦不。”  
他对于这种时不时浑身黏腻的情况依然感觉糟糕——该死的共生体，又把一大堆巧克力酱挤得满地都是——那家伙真喜欢把整管整管巧克力酱往嘴巴里挤啊……  
Matt挣扎着想爬起来，突然啪地一下，整个人又被强制“吸”在了地板上。  
“喂！Ben！放开我！”  
他冲着体内的共生体毫不客气地叫嚷着。数日前刚被外星生物寄生的恐惧早被丢到九霄云外了，这全是拜那家伙的傻气所赐。  
谁遇到一个每天喊饿和发情的外星人，也都很难保持畏惧之心的吧！  
沉闷低哑的声音在他脑中响起。  
“我肚子吃饱了，Matt。”  
“那就好……”  
“但是我还想吃你。”  
“喂喂喂！”  
Matt全身紧绷起来，不是吧，又……  
虽然不是第一次遇到这种情况，应该说，和Ben共生后的每一天，这种情况都在发生，但Matt仍是止不住的战栗着。  
“Matt……”  
每到这种时候，Ben的声音又更低沉几分，连声音都带上了重重的压制感，把Matt笼罩得喘不过气。Matt能感受到黑色的软肢在自己血管与肌体内流动，奔涌，这与平常毫无存在感所有异的状况，彰显着Ben的欲望正在飞速膨胀。  
Matt无须闭上眼也瞬间堕入了黑暗。一刹那便从他体内涌出的黑色共生体将他全身包裹起来，那种感觉……像有无数张嘴在舔砥他的身体。紧紧包住，不停吮吸，刺激得他想尖叫又被剥夺了尖叫的权力。因为连他的口腔都被塞得满满当当，类似舌头的湿滑物体在他嘴里蠕动着，共生体还很贴心地问，“你们人类管这叫接吻对吧？”  
他并不想和外星人接吻，也不想和外星人性交！  
但身体却不由他控制，已全盘落入那共生体的掌握。  
Ben一边说着你身上的巧克力真好吃，一边无耻地把他反反复复舔来舔去，黑色粘液贴着他的肌肤游走，原本好端端穿着的T恤牛仔裤早被剥个干干净净。如果此刻有人在场，只会看到一团黑色在地板上拱起，流动，偶尔从漆黑中露出一截白皙的小腿，又被迅速裹住。  
片刻后，黑色粘液从宿主的身上流下来。如潮水退去般，Matt白羊似的赤裸身体袒露在地板上。他紧闭着双眼，从脸上到身上都泛着不正常的潮红，两腿大张着——并不是他不想合拢，而是正被该死的黑色触手牢牢固定，打开成一个羞耻的角度，仿佛在邀请什么人随时进入他一样。  
而他此时的确正被温柔而强势地进入着。  
数不清的黑色触手在他白腻的皮肤上缠绵。原本只是微微鼓起的胸乳被触手呈∞字型绞紧，勒出饱满的形状，乳峰上的粉嫩乳尖自然而然地硬凸起来，在冷空气中发着颤。更细小的触手须把两边乳尖都卷住了，磨蹭，捻动，拉扯，舔吸，用各种人类想得到和想不到的方式玩弄他。连小小的乳孔都不被放过，触须深入那几乎看不见的孔洞，过分的刺激让Matt疯狂扭动着身体，一股股生理性的泪水从眼角流下来。  
太可耻了，他竟然在这种毫无尊严的玩弄中硬了。Matt总在洗脑自己说，他的阴茎肯定也是被共生体自动强迫勃起的，但Ben却嘲笑他“我可没这么做，明明你自己也很喜欢啊”，非要把他情绪上的伪装也扒得一丝不挂。  
“为什么你的大腿和屁股比那些雌性人类还丰满啊。”可恶的触手攀附在他腿根和臀部上揉弄着，还不停在脑内发出这令Matt羞愤的感叹。他素来知道自己屁股太……过于肉感了，这对于一个青年男性来说不是什么值得夸赞的优点吧？所以他总穿着宽松的裤子。但在共生体面前，他所有的遮挡都是没必要的。  
不止这具胴体，甚至连内部都被放肆地亵玩。触须从肠道内壁自然而然地伸展出来，抚慰他肠道里的每一处敏感点，恶趣味地反复摩擦他的前列腺。Matt不可抑制地呻吟着，眼泪口水流了一脸，这不住堆积的恐怖快感让他瞬间爆发了高潮。  
“哈……不要了……”  
明明还在高潮痉挛着，却被阴茎状的粗长黑色肉棒反复侵犯，连休息的空隙都不给他。被他叫做“Ben”的家伙竟然在把他屁股上沾着的巧克力酱带着进进出出，把他被侵犯成鲜红的穴口打出一圈圈糖浆，发出吱吱噗噗的淫靡声音。  
太过分了，Matt小声尖叫着又射了一次。他已经记不清自己第几次高潮，只知道每次不做到他晕倒，那家伙是根本不会停止的。因为共生体自身的高潮并不像人类以射精为终止，Matt只隐约听Ben说过，他获取快感的方式就是与Matt产生肌体共鸣。  
也就是说Matt在高潮中得到的快感越多，他的共生体就越兴奋。  
这使得难以餍足的黑色恶棍总是一开始发情就不舍得停下来，“反正我玩坏了也会把你修好，放心吧”——这种根本不像安慰的话让Matt委屈得只想哭。  
“啧。是那家伙。”  
快要失去神智的Matt，突然听到共生体似乎在不悦地咋舌。他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，一道黑色触手指向仍在播放画面的电视机：“是他吧？那个叫Ben的电影明星。”  
Matt啊地叫起来，发出微弱的恳求，快把电视机关掉。  
“为什么？”  
共生体哼了声，暂时停下侵犯的动作。“因为你喜欢他？”  
“不……不是……”  
Matt心虚地发出颤音，他扭开脸，共生体却显然很不满意他的反应。忽然间天旋地转，视线从头顶的白炽灯骤然旋转到电视机。共生体膨胀成类似人类壮汉的黑色肌体从后面抱住他，一起跌进电视机对面的沙发。  
Matt被迫直视画面里的Ben。那是一部Ben主演的爱情电影，英俊的Ben正深情款款注视着女主角。  
“不要这样……”Matt连合上眼睛都做不到了，他每一寸身体都被共生体随心所欲地控制着。共生体强迫他看着电视里俊男美女谈情说爱，在他脑中讥笑着，Matt，你所有的想法我都知道。  
太可恶了，Matt抽动着红红的鼻尖。为什么要这样对他。  
“你们是一起长大的邻居对吧？”共生体连他的记忆都搜刮得明明白白：“你们还约好了辍学去什么好莱坞，唔，人类真是难懂，演戏很有趣吗？”  
是的。Matt想说，演戏真的很有趣。他喜欢戏剧，Ben也喜欢。可是后来，他还是个卖不出剧本的无名小编剧，Ben已经靠一张英俊迷人的脸蛋，成了家喻户晓的明星。  
他们之间的距离越来越远，尽管Ben对他一如既往的友爱。然而，然而Matt想要的不仅仅是友谊……可他又无法对Ben表露一丝半毫。  
“你喜欢他。”  
共生体这次用的是肯定语气：“所以你给我起他的名字？”  
“你是希望自己和他，像我们一样共生，密不可分吗？”  
Matt拒绝再回答一个字。  
“没关系，随便你叫我什么。”共生体很宽容，然而他的举动可不像他说的话那么温柔。Matt感受到身后的生物伸出长舌，在他敏感的耳根舔弄着，又引起他阵阵轻颤。这挑逗色情而又暧昧，比起先前的狂野侵犯，似乎多了些别的意味。  
“和我做很舒服吧？”黑色肉棒在他体内重新膨胀起来，全身触须滑动着，又开始一点点揉捏抚摸他的臀肉：“他不会像我这样艹你吧？不会让你这么满足得哭出来……”  
“闭嘴吧你。”  
Matt声音里带着浓重的哭腔，碧蓝眼眸像被洗过一样湿漉漉的，眼角发着红。可他才倔强了几秒钟，又忍不住求共生体把电视机关掉——他正当着Ben的面被另一个，好吧不管什么东西侵犯着，而且流露出种种不可克制的痴态……他不要这样……就算面对的只是电视画面也不行！  
“我拒绝。”  
性格恶劣的外星混蛋边艹着他，边在他耳边呢喃：“你不总是把我想象成他吗？不是每次被我艹的时候喊着Ben，Ben，喊得很爽吗？”  
“不，不。”  
Matt被他永不停歇的打桩机式插入弄得神魂颠倒，那家伙甚至把侵入的阴茎状物变成布满凸起的巨大肉棒，每一次摩擦都惊人的快慰。快感越积越多，Matt刚从不应期平缓过来的阴茎又开始有了射精的欲望。但是那些可恶的触手一边像个肉套子似的抚慰着他的阴茎让他更硬，一边又更过分地堵住了他的呤口，让他在将要抵达快感巅峰的临界点上徘徊。那种感觉简直要让人发疯！  
“叫出来啊。”  
“不……”  
“叫吧。你不是最喜欢他吗？叫出来就可以射得很舒服……”  
外星生物的声音充满磁性，Matt在恍惚中竟感觉有几分像Ben。又或者那家伙在刻意模仿着……让他真的有种被好友Ben艹到发狂的错觉……  
“叫呀。”  
细细的触须恶趣味地抠弄着他的呤口，透明的前列腺液冒出来不停地甩到地上。Matt发出淫浪的呻吟，被泪水模糊的眼睛只看到Ben的俊脸在眼前晃动。他失神地喊着“Ben，Ben，给我，Ben”，身体哆哆嗦嗦地抖动，终于在触须拔出呤口的瞬间喷射出来。  
连同几股尿液一起。  
又这混蛋艹到失禁了……  
Matt崩溃地哭起来，浑身又爽又累，顷刻间往后瘫倒，再次陷入昏迷。  
黑色粘液张开又收缩，将那具遍布情色痕迹的雪白身体包裹进去。完完全全地占有了他。  
“你是我的。”  
“Ben”发出低醇的笑声，满足地感受着高潮后的舒爽。  
而刚刚恢复了平静的公寓，却又突兀地响起阵阵敲门声。  
Ben抱着汉堡与星冰乐站在门外，反复敲了几次门，得不到回音。  
他郁闷地抓抓头，不抱希望地又一次拨打Matt的手机。还是关机。  
那家伙睡得太死了吗？好吧，我不该这么晚过来，Ben想。但是刚从深夜片场下班的时候，Ben忽然非常想念Matt，一时冲动就买了两人都爱吃的食物来探望他。  
“matty……”  
Ben靠在门上，叹了口气。  
到底什么时候跟Matt告白，才不会吓到他呢？  
Ben并不知道，他暗恋的心上人，就在一门之隔的公寓里，叫着他的名字高潮到昏迷了。

尾声:  
Matt又一次醒来，发现自己被一双熟悉而又陌生的手臂拥抱着。这感觉太过不真实，他茫然抬眼，对上了男人深不见底的棕眸。  
“……Ben？”  
这一定是梦。  
真正的Ben为什么会在自己家里，还……怀抱着一身狼藉的他？  
“嗨，Matt。”  
“Ben”勾起嘴角，露出他标志性的痞笑。是Ben，Matt尽管已经从小见惯，但每次仍会为他的帅气笑容迷倒，心跳加速。可是，这神态，这声音，又有着微妙的异样……  
“啊！”Matt惊叫起来:“是，是你！”  
“你真聪明，宝贝。”  
黑色粘液从Ben的身上渗出，在Matt惊恐的眼神里，将他牢牢胶着抱紧。  
外星共生体发现一件有趣的事。  
那个深夜来找Matt的男人，Ben，身体似乎更适合自己寄生。  
他们的相性太合了，尤其……似乎对同一个人有着同样的渴望。  
共生体有些模模糊糊的印象，似乎自己多年前刚抵达这星球时，寄生过的第一具身体，也是个叫Ben的小男孩？那是在哪儿来着，加州，还是波士顿？  
那时自己的力量还太弱，小男孩也同样年幼，可能都记不起曾经被外星生物寄生过。或许是因为首次与人类共生，从小男孩身上剥离的时候，他总有种还没完全脱离的感觉，就像……把对方的一部分精神与人格带走了似的……  
Matt叫他“Ben”，他真有种亲切的感觉。  
直到这一次他的触手再次碰到Ben的身体，融合的速度连他自己都觉得不可思议。  
在Matt昏迷的时候，两个Ben已经迅速共生，并且相处愉快。人类Ben很意外竟以这种方式得知了Matt对自己的心意。  
Matt眼看着Ben身上分化出另一个生物，两个“人”同时对他笑着:“Matt，你是我们的了。”  
“你，你不再需要我当宿主了？”  
Matt对外星共生体说。  
“我更喜欢把你当‘食物’。”唔，不管寄生过多少人类，他还是只对Matt的身体有特殊的欲望。真神奇。  
“Matt，你真是这星球上最美味的宝贝。”  
黑色生物伸出长长的舌头舔了他的脸一口，而Ben则吻上了他另一侧脸颊。  
“和这家伙共生的感觉不坏。”他还在适应中，但凭直觉认为，他们确实就该是“一个人”。  
黑色物体转眼又全消失不见，回到了Ben的体内。  
Ben收紧手臂，Matt终于明白，原来他一直暗恋的青梅竹马，也对他有同样的感觉。  
他回抱着Ben，心底涌起无限的满足。  
嗯，从此Matt拥有了一个“无所不能”的帅气男友，过上了xing福的生活～


End file.
